This invention relates generally to devices for supporting documents and other objects, and more particularly to such devices which are suited for mounting documents on back sides of airplane seat backs so that passengers working in airplanes can conveniently display documents.
A number of devices have been suggested for holding objects to the backs of seats, as well as to other objects. Examples of these are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,470 to de Grafft; U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,659 to Carpentier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,366 to Lobanoff; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,272 to Rhodes. However, devices suggested in the prior art have not been totally suitable for passengers performing "paperwork" in airplanes. In this respect, when passengers perform "paperwork" in airplanes, it is often helpful for them to support various-size sheets of paper so that they can view them while working with lap-top computers. Normally, such a person working in an airplane must support everything on his lap, which is impractical, since he is often working in his lap. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a document support, and a method of using the same, which allows a person performing "paperwork" in an airplane to display various-size sheets of paper away from his lap.
Although some such devices have been suggested for attaching sheets of paper to seat backs, such devices have not been satisfactory. To properly function in this capacity, a document support must be foldable to a small size so that it can be easily stored and transported by a user when it is not deployed. Similarly, such a document support cannot disturb the person in a seat of a seat back on which the document support is mounted. Further, such a document support must accommodate various sizes and shapes of seat backs. Still further, such a document support must not damage the seat back on which it is mounted and it must allow a user to position sheets of paper supported thereby in various ways.
It is an object of this invention to provide a document support for supporting documents on a rear side of a seat back in an airplane which meets the requirements set forth above.
Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide such a document support which is inexpensive to construct yet which is highly effective in use.
Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of supporting documents on a rear side of a seat back in an airplane which is uncomplicated and effective.